Bellows of this type are designed to protect sensitive machine parts such as, for example, joints, from contamination and to prevent the leaking of lubricants. By means of the pliability of their materials as well as their shape they are designed to compensate for movements, e.g. bends, axial or radial displacements. The bellows are required to have a length corresponding to that of the machine part to be protected.
A known bellows (German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application No. DE-OS 33 24 997) has the maximum length for a particular area and, besides the connecting points at the ends, a plurality of further connecting points with separating grooves between the folds so that there is the possibility to make cutoffs as required. However, this known bellows (universal bellows) is only suitable for drawing over jointed shafts of different sizes (diameters).